


Drive

by HubbyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader Insert, sam can't take a hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbyDean/pseuds/HubbyDean
Summary: In the middle of a tough case, Dean decides you deserve a break. Cuteness and humor ensues.





	Drive

The door behind you slammed shut, signalling the arrival of one of the Winchester brothers.

You didn't have to look over your shoulder to know it was Dean, but you looked anyway, giving your tired eyes a much needed break.

"Find anything?" You asked, a hint of desperation in your voice. You guys had been hunting a yet unknown monster for the last few days, and the lead was already beginning to get cold.

"Nada," Dean sighed, shrugging off his jacket. "Sam's staying behind at the hotel to see if there's anything we missed about the crime scene."

You nodded, taking off your glasses to rub at your eyes. If you weren't so tired, you would have appreciated how the muscles in Dean's shoulders moved as he rooted through the mini fridge for a bottle of water.

With a heavy sigh, you turned back to the books on the table. Half of them lay open, whilst the other half had been thrown to one side, deemed useless. Sam's laptop lay open in front of you, multiple tabs leading to nowhere.

You groaned, rolling your stiff neck, and letting it fall to land on your arms.

Footsteps sounded behind you, and before you knew it, a heavy hand landed on the back of your neck.

It was warm, and calloused, and oh so familiar that it made your belly flop.

"You ok?" Dean asked, squeezing your tender muscles gently.

"No," you moaned childishly. "I give up. I give up on hunting, I give up on researching, let's just let evil win and go home."

Dean let out a low chuckle, his fingers pausing on your skin.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that," he joked, causing you to look up at him.

"I do," you said, insincerely.

Dean only smirked, his hand moving to brush back your hair from where it was falling out of your messy bun.

He reached over you, and pushed the laptop closed. Dean tilted his head towards the door.

"Grab a coat, and meet me at the car."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"For a ride," Dean answered, and before you could ask for more details, he was gone.

***

After re-touching your daily makeup, and fixing your hair, you were ready. On your way, you grabbed a jumper, pulling it over your head for warmth.

It was a warm summer day, but the hours were ticking by, and night times were still chilly.

The sun was setting over the horizon, causing you to smile as you hopped towards the Impala.

Dean was sat in his usual spot, his hands tapping the steering wheel, following the beat of the music. You climbed in, tossing your bag into the backseat.

"You ready?"

You nodded, "Where exactly are we going?"

"I told you, we're going for a ride," Dean said. He tossed a wink towards you, before putting the car into gear, and setting off.

***

A half hour later, you found yourself sitting on the hood of the Impala. Take out wrappers sat between you and Dean, two beer bottles in their midst.

Dean was currently trying to balance on a rickety old fence, his face in a wide grin. It reminded you of his younger self, and with the sun setting behind him, he looked even more handsome.

"If that breaks, I'm not patching you up."

Losing his balance, Dean stumbled, catching himself as he hopped off the fence.

"I meant to do that."

"I'm sure," you giggled. "You know, I feel bad for Sammy. He's off working the case whilst I'm eating fries and you're playing with a fence."

"What he doesn't know..." Dean grinned. He stepped off the patch of grass, and back onto the dirt road. Where in the world the two of you were, you had no idea.

All you could see for miles were stretches of green, green grass, and Dean. What looked better, well, you weren't sure.

"Ok, so, would you rather legs for eyes or eyes for legs?"

"How does that even work?" You laughed. "Um, I don't know, legs for eyes? No, eyes for legs! No -"

"Too late, you answered," Dean interrupted.

"Ugh, fine! Ok, my turn; would you rather live without pie or sex?"

Dean paused. His mouth opened, and then closed, as he genuinely struggled to choose.

"It depends," he finally answered.

"On?"

"You know, the... quality," Dean shrugged. "Like what kinda sex we talkin' about here? What kinda pie?"

"Great sex, or great pie. I'm not making it easier for you," you laughed.

"C'mon!" Dean whined. "Is it rhubarb pie? I'll take sex over that. Or is it apple, home cooked, because then... no, I'd choose sex."

"Really?" You asked, genuinely surprised. You were beginning to think that Apple pie ran through Dean's veins. Well, that and beer.

"Pie is awesome, but it's no sex."

"What if the sex is awful?" You asked. "You just gave up pie for awful sex."

"No sex is awful when I'm involved, sweetheart."

At the sight of his wink, something fluttered in your belly. You hid your grin behind your beer bottle, crossing your legs.

Dean's eyes trailed the expanse of your bare legs, from the tops of your sneakers to the edge of your denim shorts.

"That's a promise," he added.

"Is it?" You questioned, amusement dancing in your eyes. The smirk on Dean's face was one thing, the sudden change in the surrounding atmosphere another, but nothing compared to what you felt when he licked his lips.

Before he could answer, his phone began to ring beside you. You picked it up, noticing it was Sam calling.

"We're in trouble," you sang, waving the phone in his direction.

"No, we're not. Don't answer."

"We're not ignoring your brother, Dean," you laughed. "Besides there might finally be a break in the case."

As you went to answer the phone call, Dean stepped forward. He slid in between your legs, and took his phone from your hands.

Then he declined the call.

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, as you let out a laugh.

"You're horrible."

"The case can wait until we get back," Dean shrugged. He reached up, a smile on his face as he stroked some hair from your face. "All of it can wait."

You ducked your head, and gave him a smile. "You're right, we have a very pressing conversation to have."

"We do?" Dean asked. You noticed that his voice was becoming more husky, dropping a pitch lower than before.

"Mmhmm," you nodded. Reaching up, you tugged softly on the lapels of his jacket. "We need to talk about how you just chose something over pie."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. Your serious expression dropped, a grin breaking its way onto your face.

"I mean, come on! Pie everywhere is crying right now. You broke pie's heart. Are you proud?"

Dean shook his head. In the midst of his laughing, he cupped your face in his hands, and pressed his lips to yours. You giggled, relaxing into his hold as your lips melted against his.

The sound of your phone ringing broke through the silence, causing Dean to break the kiss.

"It's Sam," you said. "It's gotta be. We should get back."

"We should," Dean nodded, reluctantly. His thumb brushed over your cheek bone, causing you to smile.

"Definitely," you agreed.

Dean leaned in, and placed another kiss on your lips. You wound your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

Sam stopped ringing after the third try.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
